Through The Eyes Of Innocence
by Headexploady
Summary: Squee is all alone. Johnny takes him into his home and trys to take care of him as a parental guirdian. I'ts alot better than it sounds, I'm just terrible at summarys.
1. Sleep well Squee

Headexploady- Hello my minions. Its fan fiction time.

I don't own JTHM

--------------

"Todd…Todd wake up."

Squee who was laying in bed, rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. A dark figure stood over him. After a moment of realizing he was awake, Squee sat up in horror. "Who…are you?"

The man took his hand. "Now come on Todd, its okay I'm not a bad guy here." Squee looked up at him, then the look. "Its almost two in the morning, where are you taking me mister?"

"Call me John kid." he said with a wink and a smile. Squee looked down as the man started to walk him out of the room. "Wait! Can I get Shmee first?"

The man looked down at the boy. "Sorry Todd, we are kind of in a hurray and we really need to get you out of here."

Squee started to cry. "But"

"NO!"

BLACKOUT

10:32 AM

Squee slowly opened his eyes. He seemed to be on a couch with a bunch of holes in it. Despite the holes it was rather comfy. He looked around. "Where am I?" he said to himself. He could hear the scream of a man coming from the door off to his left.

Squee stood up in horror.

The door swung open.

"Oh, your awake I see!"

Johnny stood there with a bloody knifre and walked passed Squee to the sink off to his right. In the sink, Squee could spot hatchets, blades, and something's he didn't know what they were.

Squee was a little frighten to see he was in the house of his insane neighbors, but he stood strong. After a few moments of silence, Johnny came by with some Spaghetti o's. "Hungry?"

Squee nodded his head and took the bowl from the killers hand cautiously. "Umm, I heard a scream…did you hurt anybody?"

Johnny shrugged. "Maybe a little" He giggled. He noticed Squee failed to see the humor. "Oh don't worry Squee, just the child protective service guy who tried to take you away."

Squee didn't seem surprised. He looked down and watched the skettios cool in his bowl. "Can I go home?"

Johnny sat next to him and put his hand on Squees shoulder. "I suppose you could, but nobody is there. I guarentee if you go back they will take you away."

"what happened?" Squee asked.

Johnny almost had a tear in his eye. "well you see, I merely wanted to show you an awesome Happy Noodle Boy comic I have been working on, and I went through the underground tunnel. Your father put a shotgun to my head and asked me who I was. I told him I just wanted to see you, but then he fired…"

Squee started to shake. Johnny stood up in amazement. "AND I LIVED!!! THE BULLETS WERE DUDS! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! I CANT DIE, SQUEE! However your father did when he stupidly looked inside the gun and it shot his face off.

Johnny smiled and patted Squee on the back. Johnny got up. "Do you like salt on your skettios? I always put a pinch of salt in mine."

Squee looked down, staring at his food. Tears rolled down his face. "My…my daddy is…"

Johnny poked his head out from a cabinet "Dead? Yes, very. In fact he made a nice fresh coat! I might not even have to feed that bloody wall for a month!" Johnny through some containers on the floor. "You know…I've never tried paprika with skettios, wanna give it a shot?"

Squee breathed heavily. "What about mommy."

"Well Squee, your mother was the one to call the cops. She was also arrested for the murder of your father. It was pretty funny."

Squee started to sniff as his tears came rolling down. By then, Johnny realized why he was crying. He put down whatever he was holding and came over to Squee. "Hey listen, Squee. I'm sorry that I came on pretty strong with that."

Squee looked up. "Is there any good news today?"

Johnny scratched his head. "well…you slept through the gun shot pretty well."

Squee bobbed his head and laid back down. He needed some rest.

---------

Head: Tell me what you think. This isn't my first fan fic, (I lost my password permanently) so be as brutal as you want.


	2. Never ending stairway

Headexploady- stretches well I guess I should continue my little story. Cause I'm awesome like that. I guess I should also mention that I do not own JTHM, so some skinny guy in California doesn't get pissed at me.

---

Squee slowly opened his eyes about two hours later. He looked around the room to find that he was the only one there. He sat a moment…then screamed.

"WHERE'S SHMEE???"

He looked around the room and couldn't find his bear anywhere. He looked around in the kitchen, and spied a note next to his teddy bear. "Shmee!!!" Squee scream as he ran over hugging his bear. Squee put his bear down and picked up the note. It had blood stains on it.

_Hey Squee,_

_I doubt you'll be up by the time I get back. But just in case, I decided to write you a note. I needed to pick up a few things. Anyways, try to avoid going into one of my basements unless you can stand to listen to the screams of a someone (who is hardly a man) with a gofer up his ass and his fingers sowed together…by the way I broke into your house this morning to borrow some pepper. You know when ever I go shopping I never seem to find where they hide the god damn pepper. How do you do it? Anyway, I grabbed Shmee for you, he's on the other side of this counter. However you probably already found him considering you are not blind. Well I'll be back later._

_Nny_

_Oh and sorry about the blood on the note, I kinda had to take care of something. You know what, never mind. Just pretend its Spaghetti O's… BUT DON'T LICK IT UP!!! FOR CHRIST SAKES DON'T LICK IT!!! See you in a little bit._

Squee felt his stomach rumble. Not because he was hungry though…

Squee was on an adventure to search for a bathroom. He walked into the living room and saw the door to the outside world. "I could just walk out right now…" he thought. "But where would I go?"

Squee stared at the door. Then he turned around and began looking for the bathroom. After about 10 minuets of looking for it, he decided to give up even though he really had to go.

It was then when Squee had thought about it, he had never even pictured Johnny going to the bathroom. "He had to though, I mean he's human. At least I think he is human."

Squee walked into the couch in the living room where he had woke up and found himself in this shit hole. He sat down and stared at the ceiling. He had wondered what Johnny had done for fun. He was pretty bored. He noticed on the coffee table next to his almost 2 and a half hour old skettio's was a bunch of Happy Noodle Boy comics.

Squee picked up a comic. It was issue #389. Squee opened up the book to the first page.

HAPPY NOODLE BOY

"Excuse me my kind sir can you direct me to the nearest out house. DO NOT DENY ME, BUTT FUCK MAN!!!"

Squee closed the comic. He really had to use the bathroom. He noticed there was a door next to the couch from where he had heard the scream from before. Squee really didn't want to go in, but he was pretty desperate. He looked at the door knob and slowly opened it.

He had seen what seemed like an endless stairway into the darkness. He ran back into the kitchen to grab Shmee. He hugged his bear tight and began to walk down.

It seemed like the stairway was endless. The walls seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. At one point the stairway had a hallway off to his right. He could either continue down the stairway, or go into the hall. Well he was willing to get off of the stairs even more then finding the damn bathroom.

Down the hall, the walls were cracking and such. It was not a long hallway. There was a room at the end of it, a room to the left and a room to the right. None had doors. He looked into the room in the right.

"SSSSQQQUUUUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He screamed as he saw a body swing from the top of the ceiling. The body had long thick black hair and was in a straight jacket. His head was bobbing down, so Squee was unable to see his face.

Squee backed away from the room and he wound up backing into the room off to the left.

Squee turned around when he realized he was in the bathroom.

(Insert corny jump up in the air, thumbs up and tongue sticking out here)

After he was done he began washing his hands.

---

Headexploady- Ok this chapter was a little boring. I promise juicy in the next chapter…I do not deny you.


	3. Unknown feeling

Headexploady- Its chapter 3 time. I have to be honest with you. I'm just winging it…and its 4 in the morning…I tend to be pretty stupid when I'm tired…well lets see how it turns out. By the way, I do not own JTHM. (FUCK! I JUST SPILLED FRESCA ALL OVER ME!)

---

Squee was washing his hands staring into the sink. He dared not to look at the broken mirror above him. When he turned the warm water off he shook his hands and wiped them dry on his shirt. He picked Shmee off the ground and began to walk out.

However on his way out of the bathroom, he caught a glimpse at the bathtub behind him. Squee slowly walked over to the tub. It was (from what he could tell) a lime green tub with a blue shower curtain with little fishys on it.

Squee squeezed tight Shmee as tight as he could and walked over to the tub. He was afraid to see what was inside, but then again he felt as though he had to look it.

Squee took a deep breath, knowing there was a body behind it and ripped open the curtains.

Nothing.

Squee chuckled to himself as he realized what laid before him. It was just a normal clean bathtub (maybe a crack here and there) with shampoo and body wash. The shampoo was the same kind Squee used, Strawberries and cream.

Squee put his and to his chest and began to laugh at his fear ness. He turned around and screamed.

"KID!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!"

There stood before him was a man about the age of 26. He was kind of short with long blond hair. He was wearing a Nine Inch Nails shirt.

Squee stared at him, jaw dropped. He noticed the man had his hands tied behind his back and what looked like broken rope at the bottom of his feet. His face was bloody.

"KID PLEASE!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE AND LET MY WIFE KNOW I'M OK!!!"

Squee was to freighted to speak. He wondered why his face was bloody. All Squee could mouth out was "Why is your face so bloody mister?"

"THAT SKINNY SHIT RIPPED MY PEIRCINGS OFF!!! I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

Squee looked as though he was about to cry. He hugged Shmee as tight as he could, afraid of the man. The man ripped the bear out of the kids hands and through it.

Squee whimpered.

The man screamed at him again. "ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN DOLL!!! YOU LOUSY LITTLE SHIT!!! NOW TELL ME THE WAY OUT"

CLUNK

Suddenly the man fell face first to the ground, bleeding out of the back of his head. Stood above him was a dark figure with a lead pipe. The figure picked up the guy from the back of his shirt. Johnny spoke.

"My my, I see you've almost found a way out. Also, I thought you said that you were sorry about touching things that weren't yours. I don't see your name on that bear, do you?"

"Let…let me go…you…fuck…"

Johnny rose the pipe.

"Oh, I'll let you go alright. BUT NOT WITHOUT A BANG!"

Squee stood up from corner he was hiding in. "NO! DON'T!"

Johnny paused, still holding the man and the pipe up in the air.

Squee ran over to Johnny and wrapped his arms around him and began tearing. "Please..sniff don't hurt him…"

Johnny stood…dumbfounded. Normally he would of pushed someone hugging him off, but Squee made Johnny feel…innocent.

Johnny dropped the pipe and the man and just stood there…not hugging back. The man took this opportunity and began to crawl out of the bathroom leaving a trail of blood behind him. Johnny had no idea what to do. "Ok, Squee." he mumbled.

Squee let go of the grip he had onto the killer.

Johnny looked down at him and did a half smile half frown.

After a moment of awkward silence Johnny broke out. "Lets go upstairs and eat, shall we?"

Johnny put his arm around Squee. Not fully around, but his hand on his back.

Squee looked down at his feet, hugging Shmee as tight as he could, and the two began walking.

The started to walk upstairs when they cam across a dead body. Squee gasped at the sight and grabbed Johnny. "Don't worry Squee." he said gently pushing him off. "Heh, looks like he bled to death trying to get out of here. Pretty funny, huh?"

Squee yet again, failed to see the humor.

Johnny picked the body up by the foot and turned around. The walls were to close together for Johnny to turn around with the body and not be in Squee's way. "Um…" he said. "Squee just kind of step on his stomach there and I'll meet you upstairs. I have to take care of this guy."

Squee back up against the wall, putting his fingers in his mouth and shivering. After a few seconds, Squee bravely tried to step over the body, but ended up tripping and falling on it.

Once Squee realized he was on the bloody body he stood up and screamed. "SQUEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

He had blood all over his shirt and the side of his head and hands. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

Johnny stood there a moment wide eyed, again not knowing how to respond in such a situation. After that hesitation, he picked up the foot and dragged it to one of the three rooms.

When Johnny had arrived back upstairs, he spotted Squee in the kitchen washing himself off in the sink.

Johnny kind gave him a holler. "Be careful of sharp objects in there."

As soon as Johnny spoke those words he had realized something. He would actually care if a human being other than himself had gotten hurt.

Johnny stared at Squee a moment…then shook his head. He gave himself a chuckle and began to walk in the middle of the living room. He noticed Shmee on the couch…staring at him. Johnny looked at the teddy bear…after a few moments…Johnny shook his head again. This time however, when he shook his head…he seemed a little bit worried…

---

Headexploady- Not to bad for 4 in the morning and just improvising. It's what I am magically delicious at! Well I got so many ideas for the next chapters, its gonna blow your mind. And if you think I mean giving your mind head, then yes. That is exactly what I mean. I'm gonna give you a brain orgasm, just you wait. Alright until next time. See ya!


	4. Taunt of the bear

Headexploady: GAH! Sorry this chapter took me a little longer, been busy. Enjoy my piggies! That last chapter gave me a few ideas for this one…well enjoy.

---

"HELLO SIR, YOU LOOK LIKE A GAMER! WE HAVE 50 OFF OF ALL OUR GAMES HERE…except you know, the new ones"

"No thank you." Johnny said as he walked by the towns game shop. Johnny shoved his hands in his pocket and began walking. Johnny had no idea where he was going, but he loved the feeling.

"I love walks" he thought. "But I haven't gone on one in a while…"

He walked down the streets of the town. It was insanely crowded, but somehow it was still beautiful.

Johnny passed by a café on the corner of the street he was walking upon. At the table there was a beautiful girl sitting and drinking coffee.

Johnny walked by the girl, not even paying the slightest attention to her. There was a small hole in the sidewalk though, which he didn't see. He tripped over the girl.

The chair fell and Johnny was on top of her. He quickly jumped up. "PARDOM MAM, I AM SO SORRY! I seem to let the clumsy side get to me."

She slowly stood up. "That's ok, its not the first time I fell today!" She said with a smile. Johnny bowed at her, "Well have a nice day." he said with his head down. Then he began walking again.

He began to savor the things on the earth. Whether it was a flower or a blade of grass. He was seeing the brighter side of the world that he had never seen before.

He passed by another café, similar to the one before. He decided to get some coffee. He walked inside and realized the line was insanely long…

He watched the fat man in the front.

"Yeah. I'll have a…uhh….mmm…ummm…..duh…"

Johnny felt like he was gonna die. "FUCK THIS!" He screamed as he turned around and headed for the door. However as he was leaving, a guy about the age of 18 began to walk in. The ran into each other.

The guy had smooth short black hair and was spiked up. He wore a leather jacket unzipped with a blood red shirt underneath it.

He grabbed Johnny by the shirt. "WATCH IT, YOU FRUITY BASTARD!" He screamed as he through Johnny down on the floor. Johnny stood up as quickly as he fell down. The man spoke. "Oh, how cute. The puppy bites back!"

The sides around Johnny's eyes went pitch black. He smiled a very twisted smile showing his sharp teeth. He rose his fists for a moment…then put them down.

Johnny froze himself. He closed his mouth and let his guard down. The man spoke again. "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO, BIATCH!?"

Johnny put on a pissed off face, shoved his hands in his pocket and left.

Johnny began to walk home, confused as shit. As much as he wanted slice out that mans fucking eyes out, he couldn't do it. He slowly began to realize that something was making him change…

Johnny arrived back to his house. It was about 6 pm, when he swung the door open. He found Squee on the couch where he had left him 4 hours ago. Squee made absolutely no flinch when Johnny swung the door open. After all he had been used to it.

Squee had been living in on that couch for about 2 months now, living off of water and spaghettios. Sometimes for entertainment, Johnny would bring him a video he rented, but most of the time Squee would just sit and read Happy Noodle Boy. Which was what he was doing .

"Hey." Said Johnny as he walked into the living room. "…Hello..." Squee responded. Even though Squee has been there for that long, Squee still remained a little bit afraid of him. Johnny sat right next to him and began reading over his shoulder.

HAPPY NOODLE BOY

"Dude, what the hell? That's my baby! Put her down!"

"OH THIS? THIS IS SATAN!"

Johnny pointed out. "Actually that wasn't originally supposed to say satan. I was gonna put demon, but satan sounds funnier."

Squee closed the book and looked at Johnny. "Umm…can I go out please?"

Johnny pat him on the back. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I've probably come off as a prick making you stay in this fucking house alone all the time. I'll take you out for ice cream or something later, but I'm a bit tired so I'm gonna stay here for the rest of the night."

"Ok…" Said Squee. Squee hugged his bear and laid back down. "um…I'm pretty tired…I'm gonna go to sleep."

Johnny got up, giving him more leg room. "Ok then…"

After a couple of hours, Squee fell asleep.

Johnny was in his room, pacing back in forth. It has been awhile since he was in that room. There was still broken glass on the ground from when he last tried to commit suicide a couple months back.

He was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "why am I feeling this feeling? What is it? My homicidal rage is…gone…?…Fuck…I have no need to kill…is this what it feels like to be…normal?"

"PSST!!! NNY!!!"

Johnny froze. "Who said that?"

"AHAHHA!"

"Who the fuck…where are you coming from voice??!?!? ANSWER ME!!"

"OH NNY! TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, NO! YOU ARE NOT NORMAL!!!"

Johnny looked around the room.

Nothing.

He ran into the living room to make sure Squee was alright. He ran so fast, he nearly tripped over his boots along the way.

When he arrived in the living room, he had discovered that Squee was ok. Fast asleep.

"FOUND ME! AHAHHAHAA!" Screamed the voice again.

Johnny froze yet again. "WHO THE FU-" suddenly he realized that Shmee the bear, was staring directly at him.

Squees arm was around and protecting the bear as it spoke to Johnny. "Nny, listen to me. You have to trust me."

Johnny rose his voice. "FUCK NO, YOU FUCKING BEAR!!! I'M NOT CRAZY! I KILLED THE DOUGHBOYS!"

A gleem went through the eyes of the bear. "Oh, those boys? I am far much more powerful…"

Johnny fell to his knees. "What do you want?"

"Just for your attention my chap. Listen, you've held this boy in this prison for about 2 months now right? Now it seems that you can't kill anymore. Hmm…well it looks to me that this boy holds a power over you, Nny. You can't live without his innocence. Don't you see?"

Johnny stared at the ground. Out of nowhere, things felt like a dream.

Everything went to pitch black except for the image of the doughboys standing above him. "Nny, you haven't killed yourself…why? I thought you were in dire need to end your life…" said Psycho doughboy. "No Nny, you don't need to kill yourself to get rid of you insanity, you just need to kill. Yes…feed that bloody wall, and then your need will go away. Its simple science a fucking 5 year old could figure out."

Said Eff laughing.

Johnny remained on his knees. "NO! FUCK YOU! I'M NOT LISTENING TO EAITHER OF YOU ANYMORE!!!" Then the 2 styrophoam figures disappeared. Another image came up.

Nailbunny's floating head. "Nny, you don't have to listen to anybody but yourself! You don't need this, you can be cured!"

Johnny held out his hand, still on his knees. "Nailbunny…I…" and the bunny head disappeared.

An image of Shmee stood over him. "Oh, Nny. It seems that you have defeated the doughboys by dieing the first time, but in the process you've also defeated Nailbunny. Your voice of rage, suicide and reason…gone…Hell even the Burger boy went away once you ate something."

Johnny still frozen as ice, staring at the ground, began to listen to him. "So…if Nailbunny was my voice of reason…and hes dead…that must be why I can't figure this one out…but…Nailbunny is me so I had my voice of reason all along, I just have to think…Shmee…are you my voice of Innocence?"

Shmee smiled. "Bingo, kid. Just listen. You are not normal, but you seem to be fond of this child by a normal form of nature. That's good. If I'm not your voice of innocence, he is. Take care of him…"

BANG

Johnny sat up gasping for air. He was on the floor in the living room. He looked around. It was 11:30 at night. Johnny couldn't believe he fell asleep, let alone fell asleep on the floor. He washed his face with cold water. "Was it just a dream?" he thought. He glanced over at the sleeping Squee and the bear…staring Johnny down…

---

Headexploady: I hope you liked it. I got nothing left to say here…so…toaster…there. I said something.


	5. Death of a loved one

Headexploady: Yeah, I can't believe I'm up to chapter 5 already. Well I figured out what I am going to do with the rest of the story, and I hope you enjoy it. If not, then you are stupid and I hate you. I do not own JTHM.

---

"Can we!?" Squee shrieked with excitement. Johnny had sat him down on Squee's couch and told him the news. "Yes, Squee, I will take you out for a walk. I must apologies for not taking you out before, sometimes I forget how much this house can change someone."

Squee smiled showing some of his teeth. He squeezed his bear as tight as he could. Johnny lifted his hand off of Squee's back and stared at the bear. Squee looked at him. "Hey…are you ok, umm…Mr. Nny?"

Johnny wiped the sweat from his head. "Yeah, I'll live. Well you better take a shower before we go out." he said.

Squee got up and went down the stairs for the shower. Johnny walked over to the boarded up window and banged his fists onto the wall.

"Where are you going to take him?"

Johnny answered the voice within him. "To the movies. The new Rodney Grace movie is out, and I'm sure he'd find it-"

"Then what?"

"I don't know…I guess"

"What? You'll take him back here? Then what? He'll be bored for another two months until you take him to another movie?"

"Hey…I"

"Face it, Nny. You can't make him stay here….you know its not right…"

DREAM MODE

This time Johnny was standing up, not on his knees. About five feet across each other, Johnny and Shmee were staring each other down.

"What the fuck do you know, Shmee?!?!?"

Shmee put his hands to his sides. "A HELL OF A LOT MORE THEN YOU WILL EVER!" he said with a grin. Johnny rose his hands. "FUCK YOU! YOU ARE LIEING! I KNOW WHATS BEST FOR HIM! I CARE ABOUT HIM!"

Shmee laughed and laughed. He was growing more powerful. "LET ME HEAR YOU SAY IT AGAIN!!!"

Johnny fell to his knees. "I CARE ABOUT HIM!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT HIM!!!"

Shmee rose up and towered over him. "AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Mr. Nny?" Squee asked. All the black disappeared, and light filled the room. Johnny looked at Squee, still on his knees. Johnny stood up and brushed himself off. "umm…are you ready?"

Squee nodded his head as they both began to walk out.

It was a beautiful evening, as they were walking down the street. "I've never been to the movies before!" Squee said with excitement. "I think you'd like it Squee."

When they arrived to the movies they watched the whole thing. Johnny and Squee laughed through the whole thing. They seemed to be bond very well.

They walked out of the movies and began walking home. It must have been a long movie, because it was it was pitch black out. The only light was the light from the moon and the street lights. The two began laughing as they where walking home.

They walked passed an alley in between an old apartment building and a broken down deli. As the walked passed it, Johnny stopped.

"…we are being followed…"

The thought buzzed trough his head as he felt something hard hit the back of his head. He heard the click of a gun and a voice. "Got any money?"

Johnny froze. Normally, he wouldn't care. But if he died now, who would take care of Squee.

"Listen…I don't want trouble…I just want to go to my house, ok?"

The man had a twisted smile under his mask. "Well…do you have any money?"

Johnny bowed his head. "No…"

Squee looked up at the two. "Mr. Nny, what's going on?"

"Squee…run…run back to the house! NOW!"

Squee froze a second…then ran. The man with the gun screamed. "OH NO YOU DON'T KID!" he screamed as he pointed the gun to Squee. "NO…NO!" Johnny screamed. "The man smiled again and began to laugh. "To bad you didn't have any money!" and he fired the gun.

All that Johnny was able to see was Squee's silhouette, fall to the ground.

---

Headexploady: Yeah, don't flame this yet. You don't know what happens!


	6. Psychotic rampage

Headexploady: Hope you guys don't flame the last chapter merely because I killed off Squee…there was a point to it. Shut up, it's a fic…didn't really happen. I'm sure Squee is somewhere in California eating cheese doodles. Well anyway, I still got a few chapters in me. I don't own JTHM.

---

"NOO!!! NOO!!!"

Johnny fell to his knees with his hands in his face. What was visible was the tears seeping through the fingers of his gloves. Yes, he cried for a moment…

Then his tears stopped.

His hands became fists.

His frown became a smile.

He stood up.

"Fire it…" Johnny muttered to the man with the gun to his head. The man pulled the trigger. "Oh, a dud was it?" This gave Johnny the opportunity to turn around and pull knives out of thin air, a useful magic trick I don't know how he got. (come on…like we haven't seen it before?)

"Drop the gun, or I'll slice your fucking balls off…:" The man dropped the gun. "Well…I might just do it anyway…hehe…" The man began to back away, but Johnny was able to keep up with him.

He pulled his trusty stun gun and got him right in the neck.

30 minuets later, the man woke up in the middle of one of Johnny's death traps . Johnny walked over to the man. "Well…I see that you have woken up…"

The man looked around him. He was in a straight jacket, chained to the floor. "IFGMH"

The man tried to say something, but he soon realized that Johnny had sewed his mouth shut.

Johnny spoke. "Have you ever read the book "Misery" By Stephen King?" He asked.

"MMFFMMFF"

Johnny rose his knife and slit his mouth open so he could talk. "AHHGGG!!!"

"SHUT UP! NOW ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!"

The man began to squirm. "Are…are you gonna break my feet with a sledge hammer?"

Johnny chuckled. "No no no, you seem to have your movies and books confused. Yes that did happen in the movie, but I'm talking about the book. You see, the real scene in the book, she doesn't really break his legs with a sledge hammer…"

The man squirmed a little more. "She doesn't?"

Johnny laughed hysterically. "Nope!" Johnny said as he picked up an axe. He chopped off the mans foot and the other foot. The man howled in pain, and nearly broke his teeth for lack of something to bite down on. Johnny walked a toward the back of the room and picked up something he hasn't used in a while…

He picked up a flame thrower and torched the man's…um…not feet..

The man clawed his fingers into the ground screaming. Johnny stood there laughing. "YES!!! LET ME HERE YOU SCREAM!!!

"YES, NNY, THAT'S IT!"

Johnny stopped his laughter… he looked at the man. "I'll be back for you…"

He walked up the long pathway of stairs to his living room. He looked at the couch that Squee used to sleep on and he almost cried.

He noticed two figures at the other side of the room.

DREAM MODE

"I would rather kill myself than listen to you two again."

"Good, Nny. It's only one bullet away, hehe." said Psycho Doughboy.

"Don't listen to him, Nny. Without you, who's gonna feed that wall?" said Eff.

"Nny, this retarded bastard next to me lies. Listen to me."

"No listen to me."

Johnny stood his ground. "I'M NOT LISTENING TO EAITHER OF YOU!!! YOU ARE NOT ME!!! I'M ME!!!"

Johnny ran out of the house. He didn't think he would ever stop running.

He closed his eyes, which began to tear. Finally ran right smack into a girl.

"HEY, WATCH IT UGLY!" the girl screamed.

As Johnny got up from the ground he realized he ran into a "gang" of sorts. Honestly, if they weren't a game, they wouldn't be anything.

"Hey…its you!" One of the boys said laughing. It was the guy from the café who Johnny had ignored earlier that week. "Yeah, you are that pussy from the coffee shop!"

Johnny had a gleam in his eye.

They all crowded around him. "LETS KICK HIS ASS!!!" one of the guys said. Punches flew, however this time Johnny fought back.

He pulled knives out of thin air again and began sliceing. He slit the girls neck, stabbed one guy in the eye, and he stabbed the other two guys in the stomach. But he stabbed the guy from the café right in his heart.

Johnny ran from the bodies, slicing ever last person on the streets. Whether guilty or innocent.

"AHH!!" "OMG" "STOP IT PLEASE" "NO DON'T! 

Johnny ignored their cries of mercy. Why not, they showed no mercy for him…

Finally at the end of one street, about 2 dozen cops in cars swerved in front of him and behind him, making it impossible for him to escape. They all got out of their cars and pointed their guns at him. "FREEZE AND DROP YOUR WEAPONS, OR WE WILL KILL YOU!" Said one with a megaphone.

Johnny chucked one of his two blades at the man with the microphone, stabbing him in the eye. Johnny through the other one sideways, stabbing at least three others.

Johnny spread his arms open.

"DO IT! FIRE! I CAN'T DIE! IT IS MY UNPLEASENT DESTINY TO WALK THIS NOT SO GREEN EARTH!"

The cops all began to fire at Johnny…bringing him down…dead…

---

Headexploady: GAH! Sorry kiddies, not done yet! Wait for the next chapter!


	7. How is this Heaven?

Headexploady: Hello everybody. You are almost to the ending. Be glad. I do not own JTHM,

---

Johnny slowly opened his eyes to find he was in the hell-hole known as "Heaven".

As he sat up from the ground he felt something sticky on his back. Shuttering at the thought of wondering what it was, he quickly stood up from the ground. He brushed himself off and went to the desk with the angel at it. There was somebody in front of him though, so he patently waited.

"I'm sorry, Filler bunny, it is not yet your time." Said the angel.

"No…NO! PLEASE!!! HAVE MERCY!!! YOU MUST LET ME DIE!!! PLEASE!" cried the bunny.

The angel shook his head. "I'm sorry." he muttered. The angel wrote something in his book and giant red letters popped up in mid-air spelling the word "DENIED". Filler bunny then fell through a dimension portal thingy sending him back to earth…and of coarse…it was painful.

Johnny walked up to the desk. "Ah..Johnny C. I remember you." The angel said with a smile. "You're the reason why I have been so busy lately, aren't you?" Johnny rolled his eyes. "I get it, I don't belong here, right?" The angel tried to speak. "Well..umm.." Johnny walked right past him. "Great, beautiful."

He began to walk the tour he had walked one time before. He walked past what seemed to be a new development. It was a little town with markets and such.

Confused, Johnny decided to check it out. He walked past a bunch of things. Apple stores, Chinese restaurants, pizza parlors, donut shops, and bagel stores.

Johnny walked into the donut shop, which attracted his attention because of the giant statue of the donut.

As he walked in, he bumped into a little someone as he was walking out. It was Senior Diablo.

"MR. SATAN!" Johnny screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HEAVEN?"

Diablo chuckled. "Well in Hell, we got the best bagels around, but Heaven kicks our asses with their donuts."

Johnny scratched his head. "But, I thought that nobody in Heaven needed to eat because they didn't have desires."

Diablo smiled. "Well, the demons that work here have desires, and I was tired of them complaining that they had to come all the way to Hell and back to get something to eat…so the Angel Truffles and I

Diablo put his hand on Johnny's head. "Johnny, what are you doing here…you don't belong here."

Johnny bowed his head. "I know…" they both sat down at a little table outside the shop. "It all happened so fast. I was walking with…OH MY GOD!!! WHERE'S SQUEE!!?!?!" Johnny screamed standing up.

The devil raised his hand. "Calm down, Johnny. Todd is ok now. Once he was admitted in Heaven, I figured you would come up here right after him. Sit down Johnny, I must tell you something."

Johnny sat down, a little worried. The devil spoke. "You don't belong here…you have to go back to Earth. You are special because we haven't figured out why, but you really don't 'belong' anywhere. It was almost like you should of never existed. A part of you died when Todd did, and the pain you felt was so big that everyone in Heaven and Hell felt it."

Johnny put his head back on the table. "Listen, despite my evilness, hehe, I arranged a way for you to see Todd before you go back."

Johnny muttered. "How did you do that?"

Senior Diablo leaned back scratching his ring finger nail and his middle finger nail with his thumb nail. "I told God if he didn't, I would hide the remote from him." he said all proud of himself.

Johnny's head was still down. "Ok, I'm ready to see him." Senior Diablo snapped his fingers and a demon came out of the ground. "Lucy, take young Nny here to go see a boy that responds to the name, 'Squee', ok?"

Lucy nodded her head, and grabbed Johnny by the throat and through him about ten feet in front of her. The devil screamed. "I'll wait here, Johnny."

Every time Johnny would hit the ground he would stand up. "Please don't do that," he would say, but then Lucy would just do it again.

Finally Lucy did it all the way to the chair Squee was sitting in. "SQUEE!" Johnny screamed as he picked the child up, hugging him. Squee hugged back. "It's ok, Mr. Nny. I'm alright now. I don't fear anything, I don't need anything. I'm…free…" Squee said with a smile and a tear in his eye.

Johnny kneeled down, nearly crying. "That's great Squee. I have to tell you. From now on, you are gonna be on your own." Now he started to cry. "I…I don't know how to protect you from this one Squee. I can't be here with you anymore…"

Squee hugged him. "It's ok, Johnny. I'm alright now. You don't need to worry about me anymore. I'm in Heaven with angels to protect me. Thank you for everything, Johnny."

Johnny hugged the boy. "Squee you were the only thing I have ever had that made me feel human. I love you."

Squee hugged back.

After a moment, Johnny let go and ran as fast as he could, trying his best now to look back.

He ran up to Senior Diablo, who was standing and waiting for him.

Johnny ran up to him and fell to his knees and grabbed the devils legs. "PLEASE DON'T SEND ME BACK!!! PLEASE"

The devil bent down and grabbed his shoulder. "You have to go back, Johnny. You don't have a choice."

Johnny was balling in tears, still on his knees. "Please…I can't live without him. Squee was the only thing I have ever had that was normal. He was the only thing keeping me from going so insane that the world would crumble…he was the only reason I had for going on…and without him…I'm just Nny…the crazy man who feeds bloody walls and doesn't belong…I don't want to go back to that person I used to be…I don't want to go back to that MONSTER!!! I DON'T WANT TO KILL PEOPLE!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THESE VOICES!!! I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE!!! I WANT MY INNOCENCE!!! WITHOUT HIM, I DON'T HAVE ANY INNOCENCE!!! I'LL LOOSE MY MIND!!!"

The devil frowned. "Johnny…"

Johnny grasped his legs even tighter. "Please…he was the only thing in my life that made me feel 'normal'…like there was a chance for me. He gave me a chance to look at life through the eyes of innocence…he was my innocence… I don't want to loose that part of me…"

The devil looked down at him…he snapped his fingers and Johnny disappeared. "I'm sorry Johnny…"

---

Headexploady: I think I got one more chapter in me…


	8. Dear DIEary, things are at an end

Headexploady: Well this is it. The final chapter…its been fun doing this…I gotta work on another story…but…what?…I don't own JTHM.

---

"DO IT! DO IT YOU LITTLE PUSSY! I DARE YOU! COME ON! YOU SHIT BRAIN COCK-SANDWHICH! OH GOD! AHHHH!"

Johnny picked up his paint roller and began painting the wall. This was the 12th murder since he returned from earth. When he had finished, he put the roller down and walked to the other side of the room. He leaned back against the wall and let him self slide down to the floor, making him sit with his knees up in the air.

He stared at the wall. Oh how he had stared. He began to question his punishment yet again. However instead of giving them much thought, he simply let the thoughts go. He had been doing that a lot lately.

A roach slowly started to crawl up his boot. He stayed on top of the boot, staring into the eyes of Johnny.

"Oh, hello Mr. Samsa. Thank you for sitting on my foot, I could use someone to talk to right about now."

Mr. Samsa's antennae twitch a little.

Johnny spoke. "I just don't know what to do anymore. It seems as though everything is about to go back to 'normal' without Squee. I slowly seem to forget about him everyday." Johnny scratched his head. "Damn, I really miss my hair. It was just the length I wanted, then I had to go and fucking die…" he muttered.

Mr. Samsa walked over the hole in the wall next to Johnny, making him disappear.

Johnny sat there…

How he sat…

Thinking

Wondering

Wishing

"I wonder how things are gonna be…I wonder if things are gonna be different now…"

About a week went by, and somehow Johnny still sat there in that corner. He got up and began to continue his 'life'…then another week went by…then a month….then a year…then two more years.

Finally about three years after the death of his beloved friend Squee, all that was left of Johnny was "Nny".

Before Squee had moved in next door, Johnny was literally 100 insane, without a thought in the world of sanity. Before the era of Squee, Johnny killed and killed. He didn't even realize he wasn't normal, he paid absolutely no mind to it. And for some reason, through out since Squee had moved in next door (JTHM#1) he slowly began to realize he was crazy. (JTHM #2 + 3). After a long talk with himself, he realized that he actually was insane (JTHM #4). There was something that Johnny came so close to realizing, but never realized it…

Squee was the one making him less insane…

Now that Squee was gone, it was almost like he never existed. Johnny forgot every little detail about him, every memory and everything…everything was returned to before Squee ever moved in.

Only this time, there was a new voice for Johnny two hear…a second Nail bunny of the sort…

Shmee stood ground as Johnny's innocence…Johnny had absolutely no idea where this bear had come from or why he was there…he was just there.

SAME WITH THE DOUGHBOYS! Johnny had no idea where they had came from. However, Johnny knew that they had to of come somewhere. Shmee came from Squee…the doughboys had to of come from somewhere too…so…maybe this has happened before…?

There was no knowing what is happening in that house. Johnny went insane without Squee and began his rampages yet again.

Johnny doesn't read the pages in his DIE-ary, they are too painful to look at. He writes and never sees the pages again. Which is a shame, because little did he know, the DIE-ary held the secret to ever last one of his problems.

On the couch Squee used to sit at, sat Shmee…resting in his place…right next to him was an open page. Last entry was about three years ago…

_Dear DIE-ary,_

_Today I lost everything. _

_My hope_

_My dreams_

_My happiness_

_My best friend_

_And my innocence._

_The voices are back_

_I'm murdering more than ever_

_I'm starting to forget again_

_I don't feel that warm feeling anymore_

_I just don't care anymore_

_I'm hungry_

_I'm tired_

_I'm irritated_

_I am in desperate need of any sort of care ness in this world…_

_But…_

_Wanna know the worst part of it all is?_

_I know that it in all of my wishes, my dreams and everything I could ever hope for…_

_Nothing will ever matter again…_

_-_**Johnny "Nny" C.**

**---**

Headexploady- Ok! I'm done! Time for a dance! dances AW MAN! Thank you all for supporting! I'll keep writing if you honestly want me too, but I want your opinion on this whole story! I WANT TO HERE IT ALL!!! AHAHHAHAHA!!! Ok…but really, I had a lot of fun doing this, and I did it all for you, so I hope you liked it…as for the reviews go, if you hated it, thank you for lying and telling me that you liked it…well anyways, thanks a bunch. See ya later. HEADEXPLOADY…OUT!


End file.
